El hechizo del rey demonio
by MidOo-Kira-chaN
Summary: Un mundo donde mazokus y kyūketsuki vivía relativamente en paz después de un tratado y de vivir dentro de sus límites territoriales, el conflicto crece de nuevo cuando Yuuichirou el amigo de Yuuri lo acompaña a Shin Makoku generando confusión no solo para los kyūketsuki sino también para los mazokus, ¿Qué ocurrirá con la llegada de yuuichirou a ese mundo?
1. Capitulo1 secretos, una nueva aventura

Saludos les traigo este fic de dos animes que me gustan mucho ...  
 ** _(Seraph of the End/終わりのセラフ - Kyo Kara Maoh! / 今 王!)_** ,  
espero sea del agrado es primera ver hare un cross over de este estos animes así que espero sea del agrado para los fans de alguno de estos dos animes,  
en especial del (yuuram & mikayuu) sin mas espero les agrade el primer capitulo.

* * *

– **El hechizo del rey demonio-**

* * *

 **Capitulo. 1 secretos, una nueva aventura**

Era una mañana brillante en la ciudad, nada parecía fuera de lo normal para Yuuri Shibuya, mientras se dirigía a clases como cada mañana, en su camino se encontró con Amane Yuichiro su vecino y compañero de clases, no lo había visto en un tiempo pero era normal si el siempre iba a Shin makoku en lujar de ser un estudiante normal como su amigo,

 **POV: Yuuri.**

-¡Yuichiro!-

Llame a Yuichiro para que se detuviera, él se detuvo y se giró, al verme me saludo con la mano en alto,

-Yuuri, ¿Qué animado estas?- _el sonrió al acercarme a el después de alcanzarle-_

-sí, hace tiempo que no te veía, pese a que vivimos uno junto al otro- _sonreí nervioso al saber la razón del por qué-_

-sí, aunque también últimamente he estado ocupado- _comenzamos a caminar a un paso tranquilo para no llegar tarde a clases-_

-enserio… ¿en qué?- _le pregunte mientras miraba el camino-_

-bueno…no me lo creerías aunque te lo diga-

-supongo entiendo el sentimiento-

Seguro no es nada comparado con mi secreto, si le dijo soy el rey de un gran país de mazokus, dudo me crea,

-he…yuuri, tú crees…no, olvídalo- _se notaba muy preocupado, estará bien-_

-¿Qué cosa?-

-¿bueno?-

-lo que quieras decir dilo, por ello somos amigos- _le di una pequeña palmada en la espalda para demostrar podía confía en mi-_

-sí, dime…tú crees... ¿crees en los vampiros?-

-¿he?- _abrí los ojos al escucharlo-_

Su comentario me sorprendió, ¿vampiros?, no es que no creyera en ellos, pero era extraño me preguntara sobre algo que dudo exista, aunque no soy quien para dudarlo o juzgarlo…

-sabia reaccionarias así, no debí decirte- _el bajo la mirada estaba decepcionado-_

-¡claro que creo!…solo que me sorprendí, ¿por qué?-

Realmente no creía, pero si en shin makoku alguna vez creí era un sueño donde todo es posible, seguro podrían existir los vampiros, ¿no?,

-últimamente he tenido un sueño muy extraño sabes, en donde voy corriendo en un laberinto seguido por un vampiro, pero antes de verle la cara me despierto muy agitado, se sonara tonto pero creo en ese sueño que ya es recurrente era un vampiro ya que esta última vez él dijo tomaría mi sangre, ¿me crees?- _el me miro esperaba le responder ante lo que me acaba de confesar-_

-claro que te creo- _sonreí para inspirarle confianza y le alzo la mirada-_

-¿enserio?-

-claro…..además sabes yo, también creo existen demonios, dioses y criaturas extrañas, además yo soy un Mazoku-

-vaya, debí imaginarlo…- _él se aferró a su maletín y se notaba molesto en su cambio de voz_ \- esta es tu forma de burlarte, cierto-

-que, no realmente te creo-

-¡supongo ya no somos tan amigos como antes!-

Él se alejó molesto seguro pensó me burlaba de él, pero lo detuve sosteniéndole del brazo para que me escuchara, realmente no quería quedar como un mentiroso ante uno de mis amigo,

-espera Yuichiro, yo puedo demostrarlo, si es así te ayudare con lo de ese sueño-

-no tengo tiempo, estoy ocupado- _el quería irse pero no se lo permitiría-_

-Yuichiro, espera- _quería me viera y explicarle calmadamente_

-hola shibuya-

En ese momento mientras intentaba retener a Yuichiro se apreció Murata, quien mejor para decirle a Yuichiro que yo no estaba mintiendo,

-Murata que bien que te apreses, dile a él que realmente soy un Mazoku y tú también lo eres-

-he, vaya parece hoy aún está muy dormido de nuevo con tus locuras-

-me voy-

Él se zafo de mí con fuerza y se alejó sin decir más dejándome atrás, no quería perder su amistad por algo tan pequeño,

-¡espera!, Yu- _quería ir tras el pero Murata me detuvo-_

-aguarda Shibuya déjalo ir-

-Murata, porque has hecho eso- _estaba molesto ahora por su culpa relámete quede como un mentiroso, que me burlaba de el-_

-que intentas diciéndole a una persona normal tu identidad-

-he, bueno el…-

-vaya no tienes remedio que bien que llegue o le dirías a él una sarta de mentiras-

-él dijo a estado soñando con una criatura que lo asechaba en sus sueños últimamente, yo solo quería animarle diciéndole eso, aunque fuera o no mentira- _me zafé de Murata y conoce a caminar alejándome hasta correr-_

-¡espera Shibuya!-

En ese momento comencé a correr para alcanzar a Yuichiro, solo había una forma en que me creyera, no sé por qué me empeñaba en que me creyera, pero él es un amigo para mí como Murata, Wolfram o cualquier otro en Shin Makoku, después de correr un poco lo alcance además nos dirigíamos en la misma dirección, pero una lluvia matinal comenzó él se detuvo en seco y llegue golpeándolo por la espalda cayendo….pero…no al suelo, al abrí los ojos estábamos en medio de una charca, mire y estaba sobre Yuichiro así que rápido me aleje para dejarlo levantar y quitarnos de esa charca,

-¿Dónde estamos? , esto no parece el parque _\- el esta confundido mientras estábamos aun en el suelo-_

-he...no sé- _no entendía que pasaba-_

¿Cómo era posible? ¿Creí solo yo y Murata podríamos estar aquí gracias a nuestro Manryoku?, porque pudo venir el también, mire y después Murata nos ayudó a salir de ese charca, no conocía el lujar pero estaba seguro estábamos en algún lijar de shin makoku.

* * *

Bies espero les gustara para los que no coscan alguno de estos dos animes realmente  
se los recomiendo, sin mas espero fuera del agrado espero traer la continuación pronto.

chao.

 **todas las preguntas serán contestadas incluso las sugerencias son bien recibidas.**


	2. Capitulo 2

**lamento la mega demora peor admito me quede sin ideas y buscaba la forma en que cada capitulo quedara y cuando llegue al capitulo 4 note algo ilógico y sin coherencia y lo reescribí, espero sea del agrado , perdón por las molestias y espero sigan leyendo el fic aun no calculo el cuantos capítulos tendrán pero espero sea muy corto el fic,**

 **sin mas espero les agrado.**

 **corregí** **el primer capitulo así que espero sea del agrado lo que va del fic. como siempre los comentarios son bien recibidos.**

* * *

 **Capitulo. 2**

Estábamos dentro de un bosque, el cual realmente no le reconocía, Yuuichirou no me miraba simplemente mantenía la vista al suelo seguro estaba muy confundido del dónde y porque estaba en este bosque, yo realmente quiero explicarle peor no sé cómo, no encuentro las palabras no quiero salga corriendo y esta vez no pueda detenerle, me acerque a él y coloque mi mano en su hombro, no quería verlo así,

-yo… puedo explicarlo- _esperaba estar tan confiado como sonaba mi vos pero realmente aun titubeaba el como manejarlo y me creyera-_

-bien, comienza por decirme, ¿dónde estamos?- _todo había sido tan repentino que no sabía si enserio estábamos en shin makoku o entro lado como cuando llegue con murta-_

-eso…sé dónde estamos pero no precisamente, desde este lujar nos puedo ver más que árboles muy frondosos apenas y se ve el cielo y rocas, caminemos a buscar un lujar ya que parece comenzara a llover y te contare lo que quieras-

-¡no iré!-

El alzo la vos y se giró a verme mirándome seriamente aunque parecía sus puños demostraban temblaba por mido aunque su mirada era severa, supongo yo también estaría así si de pronto fuera atraído a otro lujar…bueno aunque ya pase por eso y fue muy diferente, al no ver repuesta se alejó de mi un poco,

-dime ahora mismo donde estoy-

-¡Yuu!,…- _no quería verlo así, tome valor y me dispuse a ser muy honesto esperando me creyera definitivamente_ \- bien, este lujar es otro mundo completamente distinto al nuestro estamos en un lujar donde humano y mazokus conviven cada uno en su propio reino, se sonara muy extraño pero incluso algunos mazokus son considerados magos y yo soy el rey de este lujar de los mazokus, soy el Maou-

Yuu me miro con tanta extrañes, después coloco su mano en mi frete y su otra mano en la de él, para decirme enfermo, seguro creía estaba delirando

-sí, lo sabía tienes fiebre, estas delirando, yuuri-

-no es así hablo enserio-

-claro, seguro este es el bosque que esta cercas al parque, ¿cierto? solo tenemos que caminar y salir de aquí, ¿Dónde será?-

Él no me creía nada, el me dio la espalda y comenzó a mirar alrededor en busca de un camino, jamás mentía pero tampoco me creían ya que desde muy pequeño decía cosas que solo podría estar en mi imaginación, bien por lo menos no había salido corriendo esta vez de mí, en ese momento Murata se acercó a mí y se dirigió a Yuu quedándose junto a mí pero observándolo a él,

-lo que dice shibuya no es mentira-

-¿qué cosa?- _el comenzó hablar seriamente y llamo la atención de Yuuichirou haciéndolo girar par que lo vira directamente-_

-si lo conoces tanto como yo sabes que jamás ha sido un chico mentirosos aunque si fantasioso- _el sonrió al decirlo lo último eso no era de ayuda-_

-Murata, eso no me ayuda- _le hable para que fuera más sensato pero me ignoro y siguió dirigiéndose a el-_

-pero, como su amigo sabes que jamás le miente a las personas que tanto quiere como tú o yo, siempre se preocupa por su familia y amigos así que créeme cuando te dijo que lo que shibuya dice no es mentira por más extraño que se escuche-

-perdón pero no creo en eso seguro es una mentira, seguro ambos lo organizaron, cierto-

-solo espera y veras-

Al decir eso Murata incluso yo quede sorprendido pero poco después entre los arbustos tras nosotros se escuchó un ruidos, como pronto se veía llovería había una ligera neblina en es bosque así que poco después mire unas sobras acercándose tenia miedo pero no dejaría le hieran daño a Murata o a Yuuichirou así que tome una rama cercas a mí y la sujete como si fuera una espada,

-¡no se acerquen, o usare mi espada en ustedes!-

Poco después se acercaron aún más, así que sin pensarlo me acerque a pelear con tal de que no le hicieran nada a murta o Yuuichirou, cuando creí haberle dado a algo fue detenido y mire mejor a que o quien había dado mi mejor golpe,

-majestad me alegra este bien-

En ese instante sostenido mi arma, con facilidad, Gwendal sujetaba la rompió, después y junto a el había un par de guardias,

-Gwendal que bien eres tu creí era un matón-

-¿matón?, en fin parece Ulrike acertó en su presagio y estaba cercas del castillo-

-qué cosa-

-que suerte tuvimos, no shibuya-

-he, si-

Esta feliz de encontrarme con Gwendal, estábamos salvados, pero en ese momento, Gwendal miro a Yuuichirou pensando era un desconocido,

-quien es el-

-es un amigo mío, ira con nosotros no es necesario estar al defensiva-

Note había colocado su mano en su espada dispuesto a reaccionar, pero en lujar eso se regajo y después nos condujo fuera del bosque mientras decía un carruaje nos llevaría de regreso, añadiendo que si él era mi amigo era bienvenido si así yo lo quería,

Caminamos un poco en la dirección que el vino entre él y los dos guardias hacia tras en linea recta y salimos de ese bosque hasta el carruaje, nos adentramos en él, mientras Murata conversaba con Gwendal quien estaba junto a mí, mire a Yuuichirou quedarse en silencio todo el camino mirando hacia afuera quedando junto a Murata y frete mío, seguro estaba cada vez más confundido, realmente no quiero verlo así,

-díganos sir Voltaire, ¿cómo es que dio con nosotros?-

-hoy fui al castillo de shinou a hacer una pequeña diligencia en ese momento ella me dijo que sentía la llegada de su majestad muy pronto, así que con este clima fue fácil para ella saber dónde precisamente así que vine por eso-

-ya veo, supongo a Ulrike nada se le escapa-

Aunque escuchaba la conversación mi atención era en otro lujar, espero una vez en el castillo sea más fácil explicarle todo, solo espero esa persona no este por el momento.

* * *

 **gracias por leer sus comentarios son bien recibidos,  
espero les gustara y colocar a la brevedad el siguiente capitulo.**


	3. Capitulo 3

**les traigo continuación,espero sea del agrado.**

* * *

 **Capitulo. 3**

* * *

Al llegar después de un corto camino en carruaje estábamos en castillo "pacto de sangre", después de estar dentro y pasar por la cuidad bajamos, por lo menos yo me sentía entumecido pero al bajar me encontré con Conrad pero aunque me sentía feliz de estar en el castillo mire hacia atrás y Yuuichirou estaba distante seguro solo se confundía cada vez más y no podía hablar con él, cuando intente hablarle, no pude,

-¡majestad!- _en ese momento llego Gunter a abrazarme innecesariamente como era su costumbre_ \- me alegra este aquí sano y salvo-

-sí, a mi igual-

-majestad bienvenido, parece a traído con usted una amigo _-en es momento hablo Conrad acercándose y percatándose de el-_

-sí, él es Yuuichirou Amane es un gran amigo mío-

-ya veo, estoy seguro que será bienvenido y por su expresión noto esta confuso de este lujar, pero no es necesario, créame en este lujar estará bien aunque es diferente de alguna manera lo entiendo ya que alguna vez estuve en la tierra de donde su majestad nació-

Es verdad casi lo olvidaba Conrad me contó alguna vez estuvo en la tierra en la ciudad que yo nací, además después conoció Japón, casi lo olvidaba, pero parecía se había ganado la atención de Yuuichirou,

-seguro estarán cansados y con hambre enseguida le pediré a las sirvientas preparen algo rápidamente para los tres-

-Conrad, dime wolfram está por aquí- _mire alrededor a no notarlo pero siempre tenía que ser precavido-_

-descuide el esta haciendo un reconocimiento no llegara hasta la noche-

Me sentía aliviado tenía un tiempo para hablar con él sin que el señor celoso estuviera presente, después de alejarme de Gunter me acerque a Yuuichirou y lo tome de la muñeca,

-vamos te prometo te explicare mejor las cosas esperando me creas-

Le dedique una sonrisa y me correspondió, estaba seguro que con lo que ya había visto estaba dispuesto a creerme y salir de esa confusión y seguro temor.

Me sentía muy extraño, ¿miedo? no, no era eso simplemente me sentía familiarizado con el entorno eso era lo extraño, ¿porque?, aunque cuando era más pequeño siento estuve en una ciudad como la que vi antes, no un poco diferente era una ciudad muy elegante y siempre estaba acompañado de alguien quien sujetaba mi mano, era extraño porque me sentía así cuando se no es verdad desde muy pequeño he vivido en Japón junto a mi padre, no seguro uno de los mangas que después de clases Yoichi lee en voz alta seguro es por ello me hace sentir así,

Yuuri me llevaba de la manga del uniforme dentro de ese castillo, ¿enserio él era un rey? me era difícil de creerlo pero parecía ser muy cierto, llegamos a un comedor y se sentó junto a mí para después mientras esperábamos la comida comenzó a hablar, no era que no pueda creerle, es…es que realmente le creía lo que más me sorprendía,

El me hablo del como llego aquí, como fue que paso que se hiciera rey de los mazoku, lo que aún me era extraño pero se dio el tiempo de explicar, aunque en mi mente eran diferentes los mazokus con cuernos, alas negras y colas punteadas esa era mi idea de un mazoku y de un maou bueno alguien terrible, feo y despiadado y bueno yuuri…él era tan normal como todos los de este castillo.

Paso mucho tiempo conversando conmigo, mientras comíamos incluso, realmente la comida era muy buena, pero creo paso un tiempo largo en el que hablo ya que aunque el cielo era gris y llovía ahora podía verse el cambio de la luz en el ambiente, creo paso dos horas hablando con tal de convencerme, creo lo logro,

-ya veo-

-me crees-

-no, pero lo intentare, realmente porque jamás has sido de mentir-

-Yuuichirou, eso me será suficiente por ahora- _el parecía feliz por ser el de siempre-_

-aún me es difícil, pero seguro entenderé al final del día-

-bien, eso es suficiente, bueno se libre de ir donde quieras, te enseñara todo el castillo que te parece-

-¡majestad!-

En ese momento uno de los sujetos de antes entro, él tenía un traje blanco y una capa encima, se aproximó a la mesa donde estábamos los tres, aunque solo yuuri había estado hablando,

-majestad, su excelencia necesito ambos me acompañen un segundo-

-Gunter no puedo, además le prometí mostrarle el castillo a Yuu…-

El no pudo terminar de hablar ya que fue interrumpido por el sujeto que recién había entrado alterado al comedor,

-pido me perdone pero es de gran importancia nos sigan, le pediré a Dorcas escolte a su amigo a una habitación que le hemos asignado, seguro estará cansado, después seguro podrán conversar, pero por ahora esto es importante, majestad-

-es verdad…pero-

-no te preocupes, _-realmente no quería ser una molestia innecesaria seguro podría yo ir por mi cuenta sin distraerlo-_ sigue con tus labores como rey o estaré decepcionado y creeré mientes-

-bien, te prometo después iré por ti y te mostrare el lujar-

-si-

El salió junto a ese chico, Murata y ese sujeto y se fue, supongo que si él era un rey estaría muy ocupado como para estar conmigo perdiendo el tiempo y no quería eso, poco después entro un sujeto por su ropa supongo era un guardia y se aproximó hasta a mí con una leve reverencia

-soy Dorcas y estaré para servir al amigo de su majestad-

-no es necesario- _me era muy incómodo alguien fuera muy amable podría decirlo así cuando Shinoa y Kimizuki no son los más amables cuando en modales hablamos, aunque Yoichi es otra cosa-_

-no puedo dejarle solo es una petición de su majestad, pida lo que sea y estaré honrado de hacerlo-

Solo había una cosa que me gustaba hacer cuando estaba solo incluso después de clases o cuando Yoichi quería lo esperara para regresar juntos a casa y era leer, más sobre lo que me estaba incomodaba recientemente, me pregunto ¿si aquí podres encontrar algo?,

-yo…podría leer o conseguir algún tipo de lectura, no se realmente me gustaría esperar así a yuuri-

-claro lo llevare a la biblioteca del castillo sígame-

-si-

Me levante de la silla donde había estado junto a yuuri hace poco y seguí a ese sujeto, después entraron unas sirvientas las cuales susurraban algo, lo que entendí estaban sorprendidas que tuviera el cabello negreo, ¿es malo?, seguía ese sujeto por un largo camino por varios pasillos lo que me parecía una especie de laberinto, después llegue a una enorme biblioteca repleta de libros, estaba sorprendido era más grande que la de mi instituto,

-aquí puede esperar a su majestad, espero algo sea de su agrado, aunque si desea algo ma puede pedírmelo como el soldado de su majestad hare cualquier cosa-

-así estoy bien gracias-

-lo esperare fuera de la habitación-

-si-

me adentre a la biblioteca y escuche cerrarse la puertas una vez entre, me acerque a los primeros libreros que tenía enfrente y tome cualquier libro sobre la repisa frente a mí ya al abrirlo…solo había garabatos, ¿acaso era un idioma extranjero o algo así?, esto iba a ser aburrido ahora debía buscar algo que estuviera en un idioma que pudiera entender, mientras pasaba por los altos estándares , llegue a una última repisa y tome un libro de tapa color café , podía entender la escritura aunque no era ni japonés o inglés, ¿Cómo era posible?, lo abrí y para mi buena suerte pude entenderlo bien como si estuviera familiarizado con la escritura, era un libro que hablaba sobre "kyūketsuki" seguro en estas líneas había algo que me explicara mi sueño, aunque me era confuso entender la escritura tan fluidamente.

-para que me llamaran estaba por mostrarla a Yuu el castillo, tal vez a morgif…haa _\- suspire al ser llamado cuando hacia planeas para estar con Yuu-_

-lamentamos esto pero es importante se entere de algo-

-que coas- _mire a Gwendal que como siempre parecía serio y más por lo que deseaba decirme-_

-Ulrike ha informado que hay una gran amenaza muy cercas de su majestad y debemos protegerle-

-¿Qué cosa?-

\- hasta que wolfram regrese esta noche este bajo la custodia de nosotros-

-acaso desconfían de Yuu él no es ninguna amenaza aunque cuando éramos niños siempre me ganaba pero no es una amenaza, estoy seguro Ulrike se confunde esta vez-

\- no hemos insinuado nada, aun así sabe eso es imposible así que déjenos protegerlo, Ulrike dijo que mañana la amenaza se hará presente aun así queremos ser precavidos con su majestad- _Gunter sonó serio lo que era extraño supongo me anticipaba cuando quería estar con mi amigo, supongo no importaba-_

-supongo no tengo muchas opciones, bien Conrad quedo a tu cuidado entonces-

-confié en mi majestad-

vaya desconfianza pero supongo no podría evitarlo , después salí junto a Conrad de la oficina y fui en busca de Yuuichirou, yo no podía desconfiar de él ha sido siempre mi mejor amigo desde que llegue a Japón y otro chico que siempre aparecía junto a él cuándo niños, llegue al comedor y Gisela me dijo el paradero de Dorcas a quien había visto en la biblioteca, ahora que lo recordaba a él le gustaba mucho leer desde que había un chico que lo cuidaba y le narraba las mas extrañas pero fantásticas historias…ahora que me acuerdo…que será de ese chico supongo no interesa era amigo de Yuu mas que mío,

-majestad quiero sea cuidadoso-

-¡he!, ¿de qué hablas Conrad?-

-no desconfió de su amigo pero Ulrike jamás se ha equivocado así que lleve junto a usted a morgif, puedo hacer esa petición, aun así siempre estaré junto a su majestad sirviendo y daría mi vida si es necesario-

-está bien lo hare si así están tranquilo, ya verán no es nada-

-eso espero-

-a esto no he preguntado a donde ha ido wolfram-

-él ha ido a investigar ciertos rumores en una aldea fronteriza muy cercas de la familia von Bielfeld junto a algunos de sus escoltas, se ha ido desde hace un mes así que estará de regreso hoy, estoy seguro verlo le hará feliz-

-supongo-

llegue a la biblioteca donde al vernos Dorcas saludo formalmente como siempre y nos adentramos en la biblioteca, comencé a buscarle sin lazar mucho la vos mientras lo llamaba hasta que lo encontré en uno de los pasillos sentado sobre el alfombrado piso leyendo un libro muy grueso,

-Yuu te encontré perdón por dejarte antes-

-no importa si eres el rey es normal estar ocupado-

-ese libro-

En ese momento Conrad solo un susurro pero pude escucharlo ya que solo estábamos nosotros, mire a Conrad el cual parecía muy sorprendido,

-¿qué ocurre?-

-no es nada, simplemente me sorprende pueda leer algo escrito en nuestro idioma-

-de que hablas yo puedo entenderlo bien aunque admito al comienzo la escritura me era difícil-

-seguro no es nada-

-vamos te mostrare el castillo cada rincón, que te parece-

-sí, pero podría quedarme con esto, quiero decir puedo terminar de leerlo-

-por mí no hay problema, puede cierto Conrad-

-si su majestad lo permite no tengo inconveniente-

-que bien, pero porque lo quieres incluso para mi algunos de estos libros me son muy pasados aunque siempre tengo que leerlos-

-recuerdas lo que te dije antes, parece esto habla referente a mi sueño así que quiera leerlo un poco más-

-hablas sobre tu sueño con ese vampiro, si claro, es más te ayudare a buscar algo más sobre el tema, Conrad puedes ayudarme no sé si aquí exista algo sobre los vampiro s o cosas así tu sabes cómo Drácula-

-intentare encontrar algo, quédese aquí le pediré a Dorcas mantenga la guardia n lo que regreso-

-si-

Conrad salió de la biblioteca por alguna razón parecía preocupado, supongo es por lo de Ulrike, después fije mi atención en Yuuichirou el cual regreso la vista sobre aquel libro , mire un poco el contenido y no lo entendía, ¿cómo podía leerlo?, no parecía el idioma de los mazokus, regrese a mirar sobre los estantes a ver si podía encontrar algo pero nada todo hablaba de la historia de otros reyes o de cómo se fundó el país, las familias nobles sin fin pero nada sobre vampiros, dudo siquiera existen pero soy feliz si el encontró algo.

* * *

 **es pero** **les gustara todos los comentarios son bien recibidos.**


	4. Capitulo 4 Lo más valioso

**Bien espero sea del agrado la continuación, se los cambios pueden ser repentinos de un personaje a otro aun así espero les agrade, espero poder agregar el por que Mika odia a los mazokus, pero seguro sera adelante y si alguna fan vio** _kyo kara maou_ **sabrá Wolfram en ocasiones es fácil de manipular, por ello mika lo tiene en su control total, pero eso quedara mas claro ene este capitulo y siguiente espero no adelantarme mucho...**

* * *

 **Capitulo. 4.**

 **Lo más valioso**

-majestad parece que los rumores sobre los ataques y desaparición de algunas personas solo se tratan de un rumor-

-bien supongo es momento de regresar-

Estábamos en una investigación cercas en las tierras de los von Bielefeld, ya que todo estaba tranquilo iría solo a un pequeño recorrido antes de regresar a shin makoku.

-¿ira alguna parte solo?- _en es momento preguntaba uno de los chicos que formaban mi escolta-_

-hare un pequeño recorrido nos encontraremos en las afueras de la cuidad más tarde-

-si majestad-

Ya había pasado un mes desde que vine a esta villa a investigar algunos incidentes sobre personas desaparecidas, ataques pero no había nada así desde el tiempo que llegamos y comenzamos a investigarla, nada era sospechoso sino todo lo contrario era muy tranquilo y sin disturbios,

Mientras caminaba por la cuidad solo pude pensar en el hecho de que ya había pasado un tiempo sin ver a yuuri, de pronto una chica se me acerco y me mostro un colgante,

-¿quiere comprarlo?, seguro a su novia se le vería muy bien-

-no, además no tengo tiempo-

-es el último que debo vender, seguro mi hermanito no tendrá alimento por lo menos el esta noche-

La chica iba a llorar, supongo de alguna forma pensé en Greta quien ha regresado junto a mi madre a su reino natal por un tiempo lo cual ahora sonaba como una eternidad, saque unas monedas y se las di a la chica, supongo no quería ver llorar a un niña,

-te comprare el collar-

-muchas gracias-

Ella me entrego el colgante y ni siquiera tomo las monedas y salió corriendo, intente alcanzarla pero desapareció entre la multitud, que extraño, mire el colgante, estaba sobre una cadena de plata y el colgante era un cascabel el cual tenía grabado un dibujo algo extraño pero al agitarlo este ni siquiera sonaba, era muy extraño, aun así lo guarde entre mi ropa y seguí mi pequeña caminata por las calles de esa villa.

-Mika-ni ya entregue eso a ese chico como me lo pediste-

-que buena niña- _colocando su mano sobre su frete-_

-dime seguro poder ver Yuu-ni después de esto-

-sí, te lo prometo, ese chico le dará nuestro mensaje a Yuu y vendrá a vernos-

-Mika-ni, realmente extraño a mi hermano-

-bien regresemos aun debo hacer algo más antes de que salga de aquí, sin duda esta vez seré yo quien le quite algo a quien lo asesino antes,… Maou,…vamos akane los demás esperan-

-si-

Desde que el murió había estado esperando regresara a mí, para mi mala surte estaba en el mundo de los humanos, así que fui a buscarle aunque ahora era un niño nuevamente, aun así con una apariencia más humana me gane su confianza y pude cuidarlo un tiempo, pero parece otra vez el Maou desea arrebatarlo de mí y no se lo permitirle ni a él ni a nadie,

-majestad ha regresado, tenemos ya todo listo-

-¡he!, bien regresemos ahora, llegaremos a la mansión de mi familia y después emprenderemos el viaje de regreso tras enviar un mensaje al castillo-

-si-

Después de estar sobre los caballos salimos de esa ciudad y nos dirigimos a la Mansión von Bielefeld, pero a mitad de nuestros camino nos detuvimos al encontrarnos con dos sujetos con uniforme blanco y cubriendo su cara con una capa,

-apártense del camino enseguida- _uno de mis soldados intento alejarlos pero de inmediato desenfundaron su espada, parece no podríamos avanzar con facilidad,_

-creo no podrán…antes enviaran un mensaje por nosotros-

Supongo llegaría más tarde al castillo debido a estos sujetos, baje de mi caballo junto a los demás y nos enfrentamos innecesariamente a ellos, pero uno de ellos se aferró a atacarme, realmente era bueno con la espada pero yo lo era más, su espada salió volando incrustándose en el suelo pero después me tomo del cuello cuando baje la guardia confiado de mi victoria,

-tú eres lo que busco, tú le darás un mensaje al Maou por mí-

-qué cosa, suéltame, jamás haría algo como eso, solo sigo las orden del Rey Yuuri, no de alguien como tú-

-un simple mazoku como tu enfrentado un kyūketsuki de familia noble, pero que atrevimiento-

-¿qué cosa?-

El viento soplo y el dejo caer su capucha, aunque mencionara era un kyūketsuki no lo parecía ya que por lo general ellos poseían ojos rojos como mayor característica, aunque los colmillos sobresalían no podía creerle,

-no sabes con quien te metes, suéltame maldito kyūketsuki-

-tu si, se bueno y dile a el Maou que me cobrare lo que me ha hecho, yo me cobrare matando a quien más añora en este mundo-

El me soltó pero apretaba tan fuerte que me dolía el cuello un gran ardor acompañaba el lujar donde había apretado, de inmediato desaparecieron y uno de mis guardias se acercó a mí,

-¿está bien majestad?,…esos sujetos han marcado su cuello lo seguiremos para darles su merecido-

-no es - _me coloque de pie y acomode el cuello de mi traje_ \- nada, de monos prisa-

-quiere que los busquemos- _en ese momento cuando regrese a montar mi caballo otro de mi escota se acercó a mí-_

-será inútil esos sujetos se mueven rápido así que dudo estén cercan, bien no quiero mencionen lo que paso ahora, vámonos-

-¡sí!-

-¿crees que envié tu mensaje, Mika?-

-es que no tendrá opción es eso o mi maldición lo matara lentamente, así que el maou vendrá a mi quiera a o no y claro con el traerá cercas de mi a Yuu-

-regresemos un Sanguinem-

Solo espera un poco Yuu-chan y estarás junto a mí y esta vez me asegurare que el maou no interfiera, aunque supongo también fue responsabilidad mía por dejarte ir en primer lujar de saber te utilizarían para atacarnos no te hubiera dejado salir, pero descuida ahora ese chico te atraerá a mi te veré pronto ahora él se volverá mi títere y te traerá a mi fuer a de su voluntad, le are sentir a ese mazoku como se siente ver morir a quien quieres sin poder hacer nada.

Después de enviar el mensaje de la casa de mi tío nos pusimos de inmediato en marcha a shin makoku ya que mi tío recibió una carta de que Yuuri había regresado esa mañana, así que me daría prisa, pero por alguna razón en todo el camino aunque estaba sujetado firmemente a mi cabalgata en mi caballo me sentí mareado como si perdiera fuerza supongo es por el cansancio de las guardias seguro una vez en el castillo estaré bien,

Luego de un largo viaje llegamos al castillo pacto de sangre ya era noche, era normal aun así la guardia nos dejó pasar después de identificarme fuimos hasta las caballerizas y deje que un guardia se haría cargo de poner a mi caballo en su coral y me dirigía a el castillo cuando sentí tambalee un poco y recupere mi postura,

-majestad, se encuentra bien-

-sí, ahora váyanse a descansar yo me hare cargo de lo demás-

-si como ordene, majestad-

Comenzaba a sentirme mareado solo le pediría a Gisela me diera algo para este cansancio seguro después estaría mejor, cuando estaba por llegar a mi habitación se apreció Conrad frete a mí, llamándome de inmediato su voz aunque no era muy fuerte resonaba en mi cabeza,

-wolfram has regresado-

-sí, hace poco-

-tienes el reporte de lo que investigaste-

-sí, lo traigo conmigo-

-te encuentras bien-

-sí, solo estoy algo cansado por el viaje-

-bien descansa mañana hablaremos-

-si-

-¿no iras con majestad?-

-¿por qué debería?-

-que dices-

-estoy cansado te veré mañana Conrad-

Por qué debería ir con yuuri, solo era el maou…a cierto creo es porque era importante, di vuelta sobre mis pasos y me dirigí a la habitación del maou, una vez frete a la puerta me adentre con sutil cuidado, una vez dentro mire y estaba sobre su cama completamente dormido,…así que este es el nuevo maou es tan diferente al de hace 200 años,

Ahora la mente de este chico me pertenecía, ahora era una extensión conmigo yo le controlaba completamente, sus ojos eran míos era como si yo estuviera dentro de él, como si fuera mi cuerpo aunque estemos tan distanciados, este momento bien podría poner mi mano encima de su cuello y matarle, pero prefiero torturarle,

-hmn… ¿w-wolfram…eres tú?...vaya que haces ahí de pie- _él se despertó y se sentó un poco en la cama y me miraba mientras tallaba sus ojos-_

-perdona te he despertado, solo quería verte, me voy _\- di media vuelta para irme, pero me llamo y le observe un poco más-_

-no te quedaras aquí-

-no, me entere tienes visita- _prácticamente lo anticipe, más por ser el-_

-sí, es un amigo mío solo eso-

-ya veo espero conocer mañana a tu amigo-

-no estas molesto-

-¿molesto?, porque debería-

-bueno siempre te pones celoso y extraño cuando estoy con Sara o Flurin-san o cualquier persona-

-yuuri que mal me conoces, he cambiado ya no me interesa con quien te relaciones, bien me voy vuelve a dormir-

-¿ahora a ti que te ocurre?-

Ignore su comentario y salí de esa habitación, así que no me equivoque a poner mi marca en este chico parece realmente ser importante para él aunque no lo demuestre ha notado la diferencia supongo debo actuar más como el, antes de que descubran mi cometido,

Después de salir de esa habitación camine a la habitación de este chico pero en mi camino me encontré con él, con quien realmente quería…

-¿Quién eres tú?- _el al verme se me lleno de confusión-_

-perdón no quise asustarte, pero me perdí cuando iba por algo de agua y también no puedo dormir-

-somos dos, ¿maleducado? perdona, soy Wolfram von Bielefeld…como decirlo…digamos soy algo cercano a su majestad Yuuri-

-¡enserio!, un gusto soy Yuuichirou Amane-

Así que este era su nuevo nombre, creo Hyakuya le iba mejor, verlo nuevamente en medio de esta oscuridad me recordaba a la primera vez que lo vi en medio de los calabozos bajo la cuidad de Sanguinem, no era prisionero pero era el único lujar que de alguna forma se era libre ya que nadie iba a ese sitio ya que los calabozos solo eran para mazokus que no eran bien recibidos y conspiradores cosa que no existía mucho,

-puedes llamarme wolfram, yo...puedo decirte Yuu-chan o como podría llamarte-

-¿he?, bueno solo mis amigos me llaman así, pero supongo puedes, si eres amigo de yuuri puedes llamarme Yuu-chan-

-gracias- _estaba tan feliz que solté una leve sonrisa aunque frete a él solo era otra persona-_

-si-

-deja te llevo por algo de agua y si quiere puedo acompañarte hasta que decidas regresar a tu habitación además fácilmente alguien podría confundirte y creer eres un intruso-

-enserio, no quisiera ser una molestia-

-para nada, ven sígueme-

Me tome el atrevimiento y lo tome de la mano y lo lleve junto a mí en busca de algo de tomar, era dueño de todos los recuerdos ahora de este chico así quien ahora me prestaba su cuerpo y mente sin voluntad, me conocía el lujar, el nombre de las personas y caras de los que vivían en este lujar y que el conocía , si quería adueñarme de esta persona debía tomar sus pensamientos como míos, aunque es una pena que haga sufrir a su amado con el cómo su antepasado lo hizo pero si se porta bien como el anfitrión y dueño de su cuerpo lo dejare vivir como mi sirviente,

-así que eres de la tierra, es increíble-

Lo decía mientras ahora estábamos dentro de la cocina tomando un poco de agua de una jarra de vidrio que estaba sobre la mesa y de la cual nos aviamos servidos en dos copas me era más elegante además estaba acostumbrado a eso, estábamos sentados en una silla frete a una pequeña mesa en ese lujar, aunque en Sanguinem eran a mi quien me servían y no iba a este tipo de sitios, si era Yuu lo haría ya que antes incluso me radie de muchos humanos como el,

-¿has ido antes, Wolfram?-

-sí, pero yuuri es un pesado y no pude hacer nada más que aburrirme en su casa-

-si quieres puedo… invitarte y te mostrare muchos de los sitos que me gustan-

-nada me daría más gusto-

Por alguna razón hablar con este chico me era tranquilizador, era como si antes hubiera tenido conversaciones así con alguien, por alguna razón wolfram me hacía sentir nostálgico hacia alguien, pero me era muy agradable estar junto a el pese a que solo se desvió de su camino para hacer algo que yo quería, seguro a yuuri no le molestara,

-yo podría pedir un favor, Wolfram-

-sí, cual es-

-estoy seguro que yuuri estará ocupado por el tiempo que tenga que estar aquí, así que quiera visitar la ciudad, cada lujar...puedo, ¡no quiero pedir algo egoísta seguro también estas ocupado!, perdón creo debería ser más respetuoso-

-no, está bien solo debo dar un informe después te mostrare el palacio y la cuidad descuida no es nada egoísta lo que me pides, Yuu-chan-

-gracias wolfram, realmente creo me llevare bien contigo-

-si-

Por alguna razón me sentía muy feliz junto a este chico, no se la razón, pero me agrada creo he hecho una amistad con él, él no me mira extraño como muchas personas aquí o me tratan especial solo por ser amigo de yuuri, el me trata como su amigo, soy feliz.

* * *

 **solo por si, mostrare algunos datos.**

 **Vampiro** s es kyūketsuki

 **Demonios** es Mazoku

 **Maou** es el Rey demonio

 **Sanguinem** es la cuidad de sonde están Mika y Yuu-chan cuando eran niños es otro reino en mi fic.

 **En proceso dejare en claro quin e sel amigo que yuu-chan tuvo en común con yuuri cuando eran niños, que significa realmente el sueño de yuu-chan, por que Mika odia a los Mazokus en especial al Maou , asi el quien es el padre de yuu-chan que seguro muchos ya se imaginan, sin mas espero les este agradando, despues pasare el fic a cada foro correspondientemente para que mas puedan leer el fic. bye.**


	5. Capitulo 5

**les traigo continuación espero sea dela grado, si no es claro Mika controla la mente y acciones de Wolfram a voluntad algo así como si lo estuviera poseyendo, pero en realidad el está muy lejos, más adelante espero explicarlo mejor. Espero le guste.**

* * *

 **Capitulo 5.**

A la mañana siguiente después de despertar en ese horrible lujar, me levante y cambie con un traje muy elegante, admito este chico tiene buen justo a diferencia de personas que conozco en Sanguine, cuando me termine de alistar con un traje de color azul y botas de color negro, alguien llamo a la puerta y me dirigí a abrir encontrándome con el sujeto de ayer así que por más desagrado que tuviera tenía que ir con cuidado si quería mi plan funcionara,

-wolfram me alegra ver estas mejor-

-sí, nada que un buen descanso no haga-

-ven enseguida al despacho del Maou debemos tratar el asunto que hiciste en aquella cuidad-

-claro-

Entre en la habitación y como la noche anterior había leído lo que este chico había estado buscando solo modifique algunas cosas ya que aunque no quería me descubrieran el había añadido mi encuentro con él y simple hecho de atacarle seguro meterían sus narices en mis planes y no quería nada lo arruinara, tome el pergamino que hice y salí de esa habitación, me dirigí al despacho, al llegar llame a la puerta y entre,

-wolfram entra, reporta lo que investigaste _\- frete a mi había otro mazoku de aspecto feroz y cabellera negra, supongo era el hermano de este chico-_

-no encontré mucho, todo eran simples rumores no había nada extraño-

-entonces fue una trampa-

-¿trampa?…no creo eso solo casualidad, supongo que solo conflictos normales como peleas de borrachos, todo era muy tranquilo en ese lujar, hasta perecía me tome un descanso-

-es extraño, Yozak informo que mientras estuvo en ese lujar había un grupo muy sospechosos moviéndose en el lujar-

-seguro solo lo confundió con algún grupo de viajeros, cuando estuve en ese lujar no me pareció nada extraño, claro investigue e hice guardias en ese tiempo tanto de día y noche así que créeme todo está bien-

-de acurdo confió en tu palabra-

Entregue el pergamino a Gwendal y mire el lujar y estaba Conrad su otro hermano y Gunter un consejero pero poco después entro el Maou y otro chico sentía me hervía la sangre al recordar el mato a quien tanto apreciaba, pero me mantuve firme en mis principios yo no soy como los mazokus,

-que bien estés de regreso wolfram de alguna manera de eche de menos-

-igual, bien si me permites aun quiero descansar este día así que me retirare, Conrad, Gwendal puedo cierto-

No hice caso del comentario del Maou además quería ir otro parte, pero…

-nos gustaría te quedaras junto a su majestad a cuidarlo, sabes justo ayer Ulrike a presagiado un gran peligro cercas a su majestad, quien mejor para protegerle que tu-

-bien pero-

-¿pero?, Wolfram desde cuando estar junto a su majestad es un pero para ti-

-perdón, no quise me malinterpretaran, solo quería descansar un poco mas, supongo no será así, Majestad prometo cuidar bien de usted- _lo mire e intente actuar como este chico-_

-wolfram te ocurre algo-

-de que habla majestad-

-jamás te diriges a mí con tanto respeto, ese viaje sí que te cambio-

Él iba colocar su mano en mi frete, no quiero un mazoku me toque así que lo tome de la muñeca, cuando me di cuenta de la situación sonreí, parecía estaba llamando la atención cuando lo quería evitar,

-estoy bien perdona yuuri-

-no, ven te presentare a alguien-

el me saco de esa habitación , con un movimiento rápido me tomo de la muñeca y me llevo con el fuera de esa habitación, realmente no creo aguantar a este Maou así que debo efectuar pronto mi plan de arrastrar a Yuu-chan conmigo, mientras corríamos de alguna manera el verlo desde atrás me recordó a cuando Yuu-chan me llevo por primera vez fuera del castillo y me llevo con su familia , los días en los que me sentía feliz y aún era mitad humano mitad vampiro por todos dentro y fuera de Sanguinem era un moustro pero para el solo era su mejor amigo, no, él no se le parece a Yuu-chan, poco después llegamos a un comedor y en ese lujar estaba Yuu-chan,

-perdón por la espera, Yuuichirou-

-no importa descuida…. ¡buen día!, nos vemos de nuevo-

-si-

-se conocían ya, ¿cómo?-

-confieso salí por la noche en busca de agua y el me ayudo, es muy amable, wolfram gracias, cierto cumplirás tu palabra cierto-

-¿bueno?-

-de que hablan-

-bueno la verdad es que quiera conocer el lujar y le pedí me mostrara, además yuuri es el rey y seguro está ocupado, no te molesta tu amigo me muestre, ¿cierto?-

-yo...bueno…hmm-

-te molesta, ¿yuuri?, si es así me disculpo solo quería ser amable con tu amigo cuando se no soy el mejor con ellos-

-no, que mejor para hacerlo, además seguro que Gunter me mantendrá ocupado-

-muchas gracias yuuri, Wolfram quedo en tu cuidado-

Por extraño que me pareciera, supongo incluso wolfram pude ser más amable, realmente creí se encelaría pero supongo el tiempo que no he podido venir él ha cambiado. Tomamos el almuerzo todos juntos y después decidí ir a visitar a Murata quien había ido a visitar a shinou y a Ulrike desde temprano, mientras dejaba a Yuuichirou en manos de wolfram, seguro no pasara nada peligroso,

Habían conseguido el permiso y pidiéndole a Conrad me llevara fui, además de que le conté mi amigo le había pedido a wolfram mostrarle el lujar y parecía ser buenos amigos, llegamos al castillo de shinou y una de las doncellas me llevo hasta donde Ulrike estaba….

-¡ Murata ¡-

-shibuya, que haces aquí, creí estarías junto a sir Bielefeld, pero veo te acompaña sir Weller, ¿acaso te peleaste con él?-

-no, pero le pedí cuidara un rato a Yuuichirou y acepto sin problemas-

-¿enserio?, vaya me sorprende escucharlo, creí no se despejaría de ti-

-majestad, excelencia me alegra estén aquí- _mientras conversábamos, Ulrike se acercó a nosotros después de ser avisada de mi visita-_

-que ocurre Ulrike-

-la amenaza que es un gran problema para su majestad es aún más grande, por favor majestad sea cuidadoso-

-¿de qué hablas?-

-parece que un viejo amigo de los mazokus de nuevo quiere problemas con el Maou- _en ese momento hablo Murata que tenía una mirada seria como Ulrike mostraba una gran preocupación mientras tenía sus manos juntas frete a su pecho-_

-de que hablas Murata-

-alguna vez has escuchado hablar de los kyūketsuki- _en ese momento se apreció shinou frete a nosotros-_

-¿kyūketsuki?, que es acezo otro enemigo como los de antes-

\- kyūketsuki son más que eso son vampiros-

-¿eso no existe?-

-temo que si shibuya en nuestro mundo son solo mitos y leyendas pero en este mundo son tan reales como los mazokus-

-eso me recuerda creo en la biblioteca su amigo encontró un libro sobre eso y después me pidió buscar-

-¿cierto?, dime encontrarte algo referente al tema Conrad, aunque también que recuerde…-

-que ocurre majestad- _en ese momento recordé mi interés en aquel libro, así que al verme pensativo Conrad pregunto-_

-cuando mire en ese libro que leía tan interesado no entendí nada era como la primera vez que intente comprender la escritura mazoku-

-acezo te refieres aun libro algo grueso de pasta rojiza- _en ese momento preguntaba Murata muy interesado en ese libro-_

-creo que sí, acaso es malo-

-ese libro fue un regalo de un kyūketsuki a Shinou hace más de 500 años atrás quería que no habláramos de su presencia entre los mazokus así que le dio de regalo su más preciado tesoro, aun así ese libro solo podía leerlo shinou y aquel kyūketsuki que le enseño cada significado-

-¿entonces?- _no comprendía aun que quería decir aun para mi algunas cosas me eran interesantes cada día-_

-es un libro escrito en el idioma kyūketsuki que solo ellos pueden leer-

-un momento Murata acaso insinúas Yuuichirou es un kyūketsuki, eso no es así… ¡él es mi mejor amigo tanto como tú y no permitiré hables de el como si fuera una molestia!- _estaba algo alterado después de escuchar eso así como sorprendido-_

-no me mal entiendas, solo tengo curiosidad-

-bueno…el solo-

-que ocurre majestad-

-nada-

-además eso me recuerda, como sabe el idioma kyūketsuki no solamente sino que comprende y entiende a la perfección el idioma shibuya fue forzado por sir Adalberto mientras que yo aún tengo recuerdos de este lujar, acaso él es un….-

-no él no es un un kyūketsuki ni un mazoku es solo mi amigo, seguro solo es casualidad, solo eso-

-entiendo quieres defender a tu amigo pero esas casualidades son las que más debes tener en consideración y cuidado más cuando Ulrike a presagiado un peligro-

-basta Murata no cree en eso y te mostrare que él no es mi enemigo-

Estaba molesto así que para no hacer algo impulsivo salí corriendo de ese lijar llegando a la fuente frete a la entrada principal del castillo, donde pare en seco y poco después llego Conrad,

-majestad…no debería alterarse así, yo confió en usted y su amigo, además seguro es una casualidad todo-

-Conrad yo…-

-descuide pase lo que pase estaré siempre junto a su majestad yuuri protegiéndole-

-gracias…bien le mostrare a Murata se equivoca y esa sospecha es mal infundada, vamos Conrad a buscarlo a él y wolfram-

-claro-

-este castillo es enorme, me podía perder fácilmente-

-sí, pero es fácil memorizar cada salida-

-gracias por tomarte tu tiempo conmigo wolfram-

-no hay problema con gusto ayudare a el amigo de maou-

-entonces yo…podría pedirte un favor-

-seguro dime-

-quisiera saber sobre vampiros, no sé si aquí existan pero…al ver ese libro ayer tuve curiosidad además siento…algo cálido en mi pecho cuando leí aquel libro-

-bien te ayudare, pero podría ver ese libro después te diré todo lo que se de los kyūketsuki o vampiros-

-está bien, sígueme yuuri me dejo conservarlo así que lo leí un poco en la noche tiene varios textos interesantes, lo deje en la habitación que me prestaron, sígueme-

Sentía una gran confianza hacia wolfram así que seguro el podía leerme algunas cosas que no entendía del todo así como detallarme más el tema así seguro mi sueño tendría mas significado además de que ahora esta vez ha sido algo diferente, llegue a mi habitación y tome aquel libro que había dejado en la cama y después salí para mostrárselo a wolfram y entregárselo el a verlo y tenerlo en las manos parecía sorprendido,

-de donde lo sacaste, Yuu-chan-

-lo conseguí en la biblioteca, ¿Dónde era?-

-jamás creí este libro estaría aquí tan lejos-

-ocurre algo-

-no, pero te ayudare a cualquier cosa-

-entonces podrías decirme lo que dice ese libro hay cosas que no entiendo bien-

-claro, busquemos un lujar donde hablar-

-claro-

esto ese extraño, este libro pertenecía a Tepes a la gran colección de libros privados de Krul y toda su familia siempre los leí pero sabía que el mas importante de esos 13 libros no estaba, como termino en manos de estos mazokus, acaso es otra cosa que nos robaron también,

llegamos a un jardín y nos sentamos sobre el césped a la sombra de un árbol esto me trae un recuerdo de cuando antes Yuu-chan y yo leíamos bajo el árbol que estaba junto a su hogar mientras observábamos jugar a sus hermanos, creer ha pasado ya un tiempo y todo se arruino por el Maou,

* * *

 **espero fuera del agrado, sus comentarios son bien .**


	6. Capitulo 6 Añoranza de esos días

**espero les guste la continuación, el cual ya decidí sera muy breve,espero les agrade la continuación.**

* * *

 **Capitulo. 6.**

 **Añoranza de esos días.**

Me pregunto si muy en el fondo el recordara algo o solo se ha vuelto otro humano idéntico sin algún recuerdo de nutro pasado juntos, aquellos días solo fueron un momento mientras que para mí han sido los mejores días, por ello desde ese momento me aferre a su alma,

-wolfram, ¿estás bien?-

-¿he?, si, perdona decías algo-

-no, bien podrías leerme algunas cosas de este libro-

-dime Yuu-chan, lo tiendes-

-muy poco, aunque es extraño cuando es la primera vez veo esa escritura-

-ya veo, bien lo explicare para ti, pero que mejor si te hablo de los kyūketsuki personalmente-

-¿sabes algo?-

-sí, sabes en este mundo existe una tierra llamada Sanguinem y esta llena de kyūketsuki-

-¿podría ir?-

-vaya es algo difícil de contestar-

-¿por qué?-

-los mazokus no se llevan con los kyūketsuki-

-¿eso por qué?-

\- fácil los kyūketsuki consideran a los Mazokus unos tramposos que solo busca poder-

-ya veo, ¿los mazokus como ven a los kyūketsuki?-

-he, bueno…supongo de la misma forma aunque dudo los kyūketsuki busquen poder como ellos-

-hablas como si conocieras más a los kyūketsuki que a los mazokus-

-bueno como sea te hablare de ellos pero debes mantenerlo en secreto de las personas de aquí en especial de yuuri-

-eso porque-

-haces muchas preguntas, pero…en este lujar no se puede hablar de los kyūketsuki frente a los mazokus-

-de acuerdo-

-bien, comencemos-

Al tener ese libro en mis manos lo abrí y con rápido vistazo entendí era un libro que hablaba de marcas y hechizos, si los mazokus lo entendieran podrían liberar a esta persona de mi hechizo actual,

-bien este libro habla del pacto entre vampiros y humanos-

Es una mentira, no pudo hablarle de este libro sería muy peligroso, si algo llegara a salir mal este libro seria de ayuda a los mazokus y no es que dude de Yuu-chan pero su buen corazón sin duda haría que incondicionalmente les ayude,

-¿qué es eso?, ¿pactos?-

-es considerado que humanos y vampiros no tengan hijos ya que es considerado Tabú siquiera pensarlo, pero se puede hacer un trato con un humano al tomar su sangre y con ella poner una marca….aunque en este lujar los vampiros no toman sangre humana-

-enserio, de donde vengo los vampiros devoran la sangre de los humanos-

-solo son cuentos, pero de esta marca no se puede liberar un humano ni aunque muera, digamos que incluso si su alma renace ese humano sirve aun para los vampiros que pusieron su marca-

-cómo funciona eso-

-quieres saber-

-si-

-bastaría que un vampiro viera en ti algo que considerase valioso y colocara sus colmillos en tu cuello muy cercas a tu clavícula izquierda para poner su marca, no es visible bueno después de 5 minutos pero esta permanece en ese lujar por siempre-

-ya veo… ¿me pregunto…?-

Yuu-chan tu llevas aun mi marca es por ello que he podido encontrarte, después de haberte colocado mi marca a voluntad propia esta incluso hizo que me apegara a ti, así que seguirá en ese luja hasta que muera, cosa imposible para ambos,

-sabes he tenido un sueño donde un vampiro me sigue y me quiere morder, realmente es un sueño desagradable-

-qué cosa- _su comentario me saco de mis pensamientos llamando atención de nuevo-_

-como decirlo en mi sueño un sujeto alto me persigue por un laberinto oscuro y al no tener escapatoria me acorrala, antes no había podido saber más pero al dormir esta noche se ese vampiro tenía unos ojos rojos que me helaban la sangre y su mueca mostrando sus colmillos me aterraban incluso aun al recordarlo, pero…-

-que pasa-

-por alguna razón parece que alguien me protege ya que antes de que pueda acercarse alguien me abraza y sale corriendo conmigo de ese sitio, y…no hay más-

-no tengas miedo Yuu-chan seguro es una pesadilla _–me atreví a colocar mi mano sobre su hombro y dedicar una sonrisa-_ además te protegeré de los kyūketsuki, no dejare te lastimen-

-¡gracias wolfram!- _el cambio su expresión de preocupación cuando hablo de ese sueño a una sonrisa y mostrando bienestar-_

Es cierto, el me ve como alguien mas y no como Mika, después de prometer protegerlo se abalanzo sobre mí y me abrazo yo me sentía bien, además ese sueño no es un sueño del todo es una realidad de cuando defendí al pequeño Yuu de un noble aunque es muy diferente a lo que cuenta, mientras el me abrazaba con fuerza alguien nos llamó mientras hacía ruido con la boca en forma de aclarar su voz,

-ham…cof…cof,…perdón por interrumpirte wolfram pero me alegra estén pasando un agradable momento-

-yuuri, perdón no te oímos- _después de eso Yuu-chan se alejó de mi dejando una sensación en mi-_

-espero no te moleste tu amigo es muy agradable sabes yuuri-

Algo dentro de mi después dolía como si la voz de esta persona gritara _"yuuri date cuenta que no soy yo, sálvame por favor",_ pero era inútil su voz jamás le alcanzaría, podría sentir este chico estimaba al maou no mejor dicho ama al maou es una pena que tal perece no le corresponda por igual, ya que parece no le importa alguien mas este cercas de él, si fuera yo me molestaría y alejaría al quien interfiere con quien tanto quiero,

-como sea, Yuuichirou…yo…-

-que ocurre yuuri-

-bueno veras, quería saber…bueno tu…como…-

Ya sabía lo que quería gracias a la memoria de este chico, el sospechaba de la naturaleza de Yuu-chan, bien le ayudare, pero no dejare le ponga una mano encima ni él ni nadie le mostrare lo que es proteger lo que quieres, no como el que no se da cuenta que el chico conocido como "wolfram" sufre poco a poco por mi maldición,

-supongo sé que quieres preguntar, yuuri quiere saber por qué comprendes bien este entorno diferente a tu mundo y entiendes nuestro idioma, ¿es eso?-

-he...bueno-

Hice uso de mi habilidad sin que me descubriera, no dejaría que Yuu-chan fuera encerrado antes lo tomaría a la fuerza y lo sacaba de este lujar y lo llevaría a Sanguinem,

-no sé, supongo es casualidad, pero sabes yuuri algo dentro de mi dice que he estado aquí, no mejor dicho en algún lujar llamado Sanguinem, no sé cómo explicarlo es como si en la noche de ayer mi sueño fuera tan real que parecía estaba en un lujar con personas que parecían mi familia viviendo tranquilamente en una ciudad con ese nombre… ¿me crees?-

-si-

-¿¡enserio!?-

-sí, me propuse a mí que creería lo que me digieras así creo en ti, ¿bien dónde está ese lujar?-

-no sé, solo lo mencione porque en mi sueño alguien mencionaba el nombre de ese lujar-

-ya veo,…bien entonces vayamos a ese lujar, seguro que si estamos ahí será de ayuda-

-¿qué quiere decir?-

-bueno, mi amigo Murata...el sospecha un poco de ti-

-¿Qué?-

-se está equivocado es su sospecha ya que tu jamás has estado aquí, pero si tú dices que sí, si vamos a ese lujar seguro recuerdas algo, quien sabe y tengas razón, como explicarlo…dentro de mi tengo el alma de una persona amable, gentil que siempre se preocupaba por las personas a su alrededor ella me dio su cálida alma para ser el Maou, así como Murata es Daikenja un sabio de hace más 400 año, la cual su alma a rencarnado dentro de el…no sé si me creas-

-sí, te creo si tú crees en mí-

vaya mentira, como podía Yuu-chan creer en él, pero en fin solo había algo que si creí y era en que un alma bondadosa puede renacer nuevamente, pero dudaba alguien tan noble decidiera darle su alma a tal persona, pero me las arregle para que Yuu-chan por mi persuadiera a este maou para que lo llevara cercas de mi pero ahora, debía hacer que el maou convenciera a sus seguidores de llevarlo tal parece lo vigilan incluso desde la distancia, desde hace poco podía notar alguien lo miraba desde un ventanal que estaba a cierta distancia,

-es cierto wolfram por todo esto no he podido preguntarte como te fue en tu viaje-

-he…bueno…bien realmente no era nada que no pudiera hacer fue tan fácil-

-vaya suenas como el wolfram de siempre-

-¿he?-

-es que desde ayer por la noche cuando entraste a mi habitación te note extraño por eso…me alegra seas el mismo de siempre-

El me dedico una sonrisa y por alguna razón me altero haciéndome sentir me ruborizaba, supongo muy en el fondo los sentimientos de este chico por el aún le responde aun con mi hechizo,

-bien iré con Conrad a decirle…pero…-

Él iba a irse pero se giró a verme a mí y a Yuu-chan y después se interpuso entre ambos abrasándonos, no quería estar cercas pero esa persona aun mos miraba y no podía alzar sospecha alguna,

-pero mejor me quedo con ambo y le muestro a Yuuichirou el palacio, además seguro wolfram aun quieres descansar por tu largo viaje-

-no realmente-

-no discutas y descansa es una orden-

-yo…-

-majestad, puede venir conmigo es algo importante- _en ese momento llego un soldado frete a los tres-_

-Dorcas estoy ocupado-

-pero Daikenja su excelencia desea verlo así como Gunter y sus excelencias-

-haa…wolfram vamos-

-¡temo que no puede!, Gunter-san me pidió solo llevara a su majestad mientras su excelencia descasa aun por su viaje-

-bien…bueno no tardare-

Esto me pareció muy extraño aun así no le di importancia aún estaba con Yuu -chan,

-ya sé por qué no me pláticas sobre ese sueño-

-quieres escuchar, peor no sería mejor descansaras-

-no lo necesito-

-no, es mejor descanses puedo contarte después-

-bien, pero no quiero dejarte solo en este lujar-

-descuida seguro encontrare algo sobre qué hacer-

-Yuu-chan eres bueno en la espada- _en ese momento recordé cuando le enseñe antes a blandir una espada-_

-no, porque-

-tengamos un enfrentamiento si me derrotas te dejare y tomare un descanso delo contrario prometo mantener mi marca en ti-

-he dicho que no soy bueno, peor…lo hare-

Seguro que aún era talentoso sin importar el tiempo que no ha estado en este lujar seguro muy en el fondo sabe quién es realmente, lose ya que el que recuerde ese sueño me es alentador.

* * *

 **espero les gustara.**


	7. Capitulo 7

**Bien espero les guste el capitulo, cualquier duda o comentario son bien revividos.**

* * *

 **Capitulo. 7**

-no puedo creer que pude- _mientras decía eso estaba sentado sobre el suelo de ese castillo recuperando el aliento mientras se sostenía de una espada-_

-después de18 intentos realmente me sorprende alguien pueda quitarme la espada, pero supongo me confié y baje la guardia al final-

-no es así, yo realmente pude contra ti-

-bien un trato es un trato yo me iré, supongo pronto regresara yuuri, así que me voy-

-sí, gracias por tu tiempo-

Vaya me deje en su ritmo, fui a buscar un arma de uno de los soldados cercas y se la di a Yuu-chan claro primero le enseñe a tomarla y como usarla, después comenzamos a enfrentarnos, realmente era pésimo al comienzo pero entre más atacaba se hacía mejor, supongo es cuestión de tiempo para que su alma despierte y me recuerde,

Lo deje y me fui supongo al final si necesitaba descansar un poco además usar este tipo de magia cansaba mucho y más si estoy en un cuerpo el cual tiene una maldición que poco a poco se apodera de él, llegue a la habitación de este chico y al entrar vi a yuuri, me sorprendí realmente le odiaba ¿qué hace aquí?, pero me tranquilice,

-¿yuuri, que haces aquí?-

-lo mismo dijo-

-que dices, esta es mi habitación-

-acaso aunque sea por descanso no iras a la otra habitación-

-¿de qué hablas?-

-sabes wolfram, Gwendal dice estas muy extraño y no quiero creerlo creo este día solo quieren me mantenga más atento ya que desconfían de todo-

-seguro es por el cansancio, te prometo después de esto seré el de siempre-

-además…- _al hacer esa breve pausa le mire y cambio su expresión de una normal a una algo seria-_ creí no te gustaba ser tocado por un humano y menos por otro chico, ya que por tus propias palabras " _nadie puede tocar al prometido del Maou ni al Maou"_ -

-¿prometido?-

Eso ultimo lo pensé, que cosa vaya este chico se estaba resistiendo entonces a aclararme su mente y corazón supongo es astuto,

-perdón, me tomo por sorpresa, pero dime que haces aquí en mi habitación-

-no nada especial, bien me voy-

qué raro, supongo debo ser más cuidadoso y tener el control total de esta personal, después de asegurarme de cerrar la puerta me encamine a la cama y me senté en ella después saque de una bolsa de ese saco el colgante que hice a Akane darle a este chico ,esto era lo que me mantenía aquí apoderándome de la mente de este chico, lo coloque alrededor del cuello y lo escondí bajo la ropa y después me recosté en la cama para descansar, ya que estaba llegando a mi limite,

* * *

Era yo nuevamente, había despertado en la misma habitación de siempre y junto a mi estaba Akane la única en puedo confiar ahora,

-¡Mika, estas bien!- _se notaba por su expresión estaba interesada en bien estar mientras ponía una cara llena de preocupación-_

-claro no te preocupes-

Extendí mi mano a la frete de Akane, para poder salvarla de la masacre que había sufrido toda su familia incluido Yuu-chan a manos del Maou por más difícil que me fuera le convertí en vampiro, además había dejado de ser humano desde el día que tome la sangre de Yuu-chan,

-te ves muy cansado, es necesario lo hagas de este modo, yo podría fácilmente ayudarte-

-no te preocupes todo está bien-

Me levante de el diván donde había estado en un letargo para poder estar controlando a ese chico, y camine hasta la ventana de atrás don el enorme ventanal me dejaba ver la ciudad

-¿Mika?-

-vamos no pongas esa cara, no es nada de qué preocuparte-

-¡me preocupo por que eres mi única familia!- _ella alzo un poco la voz mientras se expresaba apoyando sus manos en su pecho, supongo ambos pasamos el mismo dolor-_

-bien descuida te prometo acabare con esto y hare que nuestro preciado Yuu-chan este junto a ambos-

-bien, por ahora dame un poco de tiempo seguiré aquí vigilándote de no ser descubierto, aunque actualmente la facción de la reina Krul no está así que estas con mucha suerte-

-qué bien-

-te prometo descansar realmente estoy cansado y agotado con este tipo de magia-

-sí, es normal aun no terminas de aprender la magia de los kyūketsuki-

-bien debo regresar, pero descuida descansare mientras no dejes alguien note lo que estoy haciendo, si se enteran que de alguna forma estoy escapando otra vez, seguro pasare más tiempo en este lujar-

-descuida, yo estaré de guardia-

Después de eso me fui a recostar y vi ella salió de la habitación para después yo de nuevo sumergirme en ese letargo, para estar de alguna formas junto a Yuu-chan.

* * *

-¿Dónde estoy?-

-ni te esfuerces en saberlo, al final después morirás-

-¡tú eres aquella criatura!-

-veo me odias, pero no tanto como yo a los de tu tipo-

-¿Qué quieres de mí?, te lo advierto no te saldrás con la tuya te detendré además yuuri es muy listo y se dará cuenta que he cambiado-

-tanto te agrada-

-es normal es el Maou y estoy para defenderle con mi vida-

-aun así es inútil, poco a poco tu cuerpo se consumirá por mi marca al final podre controlarte y tal vez te utilice para matar a el maou, pero eso solo será mi último recurso-

-tu maldito-

Intente ir contra él, pero mi cuerpo se sentía muy pesado, apenas y podía respirar, ¿acaso soy tan débil?, perdóname yuuri, pero antes quiera que te des cuenta que no soy yo y de ser necesario me acecines, con tal de que este sujeto no se salga con la suya, por ti estoy dispuesto a dar mi vida más ser acecinado por ti,

-¡wolfram!-

En ese lujar resonaba mi nombre, alguien me hablaba, por un leve segundo me sentí libre y pude abrir los ojos y encontrarme con Yuuri, quien parcia preocupado, no podía emitir ningún sonido pero aun así moví mis labios esperando me entendiera, pero después sentí como era arrastrado y caía de nuevo inconsciente a causa de este dolor.

* * *

-¡wolfram!-

-¿yuuri?-

Me senté sobre la cama, él estaba a la orilla y le mire, parecía preocupado, pero a mí me interesaba saber cómo se atrevía a entrar, relamen esto me daba mala corazonada,

-¿estás bien?, vine porque quería decirte algo ero estabas sudando así que te sentí algo frio, además que era eso que querías decirme,

-seguro estaba algo dormido, no es nada como vez estoy bien-

-aun así le llamare a Gisela para que te revise-

-no, estoy bien, dime que era eso que deseabas decirme-

-¿he?, cierto, recuerdas lo que me ha dicho Yuuichirou de aquella cuidad que sentía conocía en sus sueños o recuerdos-

-sí, que pasa-

-pues bien Conrad me conto esa cuidad en este lujar es conocida como un caos ya que quienes viven en ese lujar solo buscan pelea con nosotros, además sabes yo no sabía que lo vampiros existían o mejor dicho los kyūketsuki, con más razón quiero ir, quiero ver uno en persona-

-acaso eres un niño, los kyūketsuki son vampiros que no se llevan con los mazokus o humanos y tú los vez como algo para entretenerte acaso-

-no, no quise decir eso, solo quiera conocer a alguno, sabes también me gustaría llevarme bien con ellos así como lo hice con los humanos-

-dudo eso pase-

-¿qué quieres decir?-

-olvídalo-

Como si algún kyūketsuki de sangre noble quiera mezclarse con estos mazokus, los kyūketsuki ya habían hecho una enemistad con los humanos hace tiempo por aprovechados y querer mandar sobre los vampiros, como si ahora fueran a confiar en este Maou quien utilizo a los humanos para atacarnos,

-como sea convencí con mucha dificultad a Conrad y los demás de dejarme ir donde está el reino de los kyūketsuki para hablar con ellos y, además me han contado una historia muy interesante, tú la sabes cierto wolfram,

-si-

-vaya, que los kyūketsuki y los Mazokus se enemisten por algo pequeño no se me hace creíble así que hablare con ellos personalmente talvez me escuche como cada reino de los cuales ya son aliado con los mazokus,

Como si exigiera algún kyūketsuki que se haga amigo de los mazokus y quiera hablar con él, seguro que solo le han contado lo que a ellos les conviene, se bien él no es el maou que mato a la familia de Yuu-chan e hizo lo adultos de esa familia intentan revelarse a nosotros siendo acecinados entre ellos, pero era descendente de el así que era igual de culpable, no lo perdonare.

* * *

 **espero fuera del agrado,temporalmente dejare el fic hasta aqui,  
espero terminar mis asuntos y continuar a la brevedad posible, matane,**


End file.
